This program is directed towards an enantioselective total synthesis of brevetoxin B (1) a newly discovered marine toxin, responsible for catastrophic poisoning of marine life. The proposed synthesis relies heavily on new synthetic technology and particularly on three key operations, namely, a. stereoselective construction of allylic functions, b. asymmetric epoxidation of these functions and c. ringselective cyclizations using alkoxyepoxide functionalities to form the O-heterocycles of the molecule. The various intermediates synthesized and the final products could be useful as biolgoical tools for biosynthetic, neurological, toxicological/antitoxicological studies with potential for eliminating large scale poisoning of seafood and other marine resources consumed by humans.